The invention relates to equipment for protecting a human's hands from the elements in a wide variety of temperature conditions, including very low temperature conditions and high wind conditions. The invention also relates to the individual component parts of the system, particularly a wind resistant mitten formed of thin fabric primarily of a low porosity, wind resistant material (i.e. having an air permeability of less than about 15 cubic feet per minute per square foot at 0.5 inches head of water); a cold weather mitten which may be used in conjunction with a wind resistant mitten, or by itself; and a suspension system for suspending cold weather mittens, when not in use, from a wearer's neck.
In many cold weather environments, it is necessary for a human performing work in the environment to have manual dexterity while still protecting his hands from the cold, and particularly from contact with metallic objects, or other objects which might cause severe injury if touched by bare skin. Typically anti-contact gloves, such as those made of 100 percent polypropylene or 100 percent polyamide (nylon) are utilized. However in high wind, or like conditions, the anti-contact gloves provide insufficient protection to the wearer's hands, and the wearer cannot perform tasks requiring manual dexterity in exposed areas.
According to one aspect of the present invention, sufficient manual dexterity can be achieved, while at the same time providing increased protection from the wind and cold, by the utilization of a mitten made of a thin, wind resistant fabric. The wind resistant mitten is preferably made of a fabric which has an air permeability of less than 15 cubic feet per minute per square foot at 0.5 inches head of water, while having a moisture vapor transport (MVT) rate of greater than about 500 grams per square meter per 24 hours (and typically greater than 1,000 grams per square meter per 24 hours). The wind resistant mitten also may have a palm portion of a durable, wear resistant fabric which is joined to the wind resistant fabric making up the majority of the mitten. Such a mitten, when placed over anti-contact gloves, greatly extends the lower temperature range at which the wearer can effectively function. While greatly extending the effective temperature range, the mitten does not significantly adversely affect dexterity, so that many tasks requiring significant manual dexterity may still be performed. The wind resistant mitten specifically has a deployable trigger finger, which allows the user to handle a gun and perform like tasks.
When extremely cold weather conditions are confronted, it is necessary for additional cold weather protection to be provided. According to the present invention a cold weather mitten also is provided which is designed to be used in conjunction with the anti-contact gloves and wind resistant mitten (or by itself) to provide protection against extremely low temperatures. The cold weather mitten according to the invention comprises an outer synthetic material shell fabric, an inner synthetic material lining fabric, and a layer of open cell foam between the inner and outer fabrics, the foam layer being at least about 1/8 inch thick (and preferably at least about 1/4 inch thick, desirably about 1/2 to 1 inch thick) over a majority of the mitten. The thickness of the foam will depend on the foam's insulative properties and the construction of the shell and liner fabrics. Any thickness of foam that, cooperating with the shell and lining fabrics, provides cold weather protection at temperatures well below 0.degree. F. is appropriate.
At the open end of the mitten, fastening means are provided for effectively changing the size of the opening at the open end. When the fastening means are disconnected easy entry of a wearer's arm and hand into the mitten is facilitated, while when the fasteners are connected the mitten fits tighter at the wearer's forearm to provide better cold weather protection. This adjustability also allows the mittens to accommodate varying thicknesses of garments that the user may wear. Each cold weather mitten has an inward curvature at the hand portion thereof so that the mitten is in the configuration of a wearer's hand when at rest, for greater comfort and so that there is less fatigue.
On the back side of the mitten, a pocket is provided which is dimensioned so that the wind resistant mitten (when folded or otherwise disposed in a low volume configuration) may fit therein, and/or the anti-contact glove may fit therein. A lanyard is preferably provided connected to the cold weather mitten, at one end thereof, within the pocket, and extendable out of the pocket and connectable to the wind resistant mitten at the end thereof exterior of the pocket.
A suspension mechanism is provided for suspending the cold weather mittens, when not in use, from the wearer's neck. The suspension mechanism comprises an assembly of cords and barrel locks which allow the suspension mechanism to be easily removed from the wearer's neck, or moved into a position in which the cold weather mittens are tightly held at the wearer's neck. The cords cooperate with attachment means located on the mittens further from the open ends of the mittens than the center of gravity of the mittens so that the mittens, when suspended by the suspension mechanism, hang with the openings facing substantially downwardly.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide effective cold weather protection, over a wide variety of conditions and circumstances, for a human's hands. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.